Sunflower
by iiStrawberry Lushx
Summary: Reegar. A very valuable asset to the fleet has a very strong sense of honor. There is nothing in this Universe that can get to this disciplined Marine..but what if there is just one thing that he cannot beat?


**A/N: Hey there! Sorry about being gone for so long. I was actually remaking my Reegar one for the millionth time. I love the original OC I used for him so I'm going back to Melia. I hope I started this one off better. Please let me know.**

The journey back to the Floatilla was going to be a long one. I'll see you on the other side. The weight behind those words only added to the agony in his ribcage. The sound of Tali's voice was still ringing in his ears even though they had departed on Haestrom hours ago. She chose to go with Shepard instead and despite the pain it caused his heart, Reegar allowed Tali to go on the consideration that the man kept her safe.

There was something about Tali that was so warm that he couldn't put his finger on. It could have been the way that she cared for him while they were on Haestrom or just the fact that she wanted to dote on him whenever he was injured. It was almost motherly like..she cared a great deal for him. It confused the Marine endlessly, and he often tried to avoid mixing the thought of a woman being motherly to him with these kinds of feelings.

I want you to be happy. Reegar mentally scolded himself like he always when his thoughts try to get the better of him.

Unlike most Military men, Reegar isn't possessive or greedy regarding feelings of the heart. He knew from the moment Tali first spoke about Shepard that she isn't meant to be his - her heart was not for him. Reegar can see it in the way that Tali and Shepard interact that there was something going on..something that didn't involve him and he was okay with that. As long as Shepard treats her the way a woman like her is supposed to be treated - with respect, than Reegar was going to stay in his lane.

Speaking of staying in his lane, the pain was becoming too much for Reegar to handle at this point and the bleeding wasn't stopping. He was going to have to make an emergency landing, and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

Most aliens do not appreciate Quarians landing on their planets and most do not even allow it because they are considered untrustworthy. Reegar does not possess the same patience that many other Quarians do and he doesn't have an issue standing up for himself. If someone wants to come at him, they had better bring an entire army because this marine was one tough son of a bitch who doesn't give up easily. That damn cullosis tried back on Haestrome and Reegar refused to let it kill him. "Bring it." The quarian winced as he pulled in through the parking patrol fearlessly.

It took a bit of persuation for the Asari to give in and allow Reegar to land on Illium, but they broke down once they realized he wasn't going to leave until he gets help. Maybe they felt pity for him because it could be heard in his voice that he was in extreme pain. His breathing was very heavy and he couldn't speak more than a few words at a time. It was getting bad and they could sense it. He wondered if they would actually help nevigate him through this crazy hellhole.

Once Reegar landed and made his way through the docking bay, the Asari allowed him to go through and didn't bother to give him any directions to the next clinic. Not that it really surprised him, to be honest. Fuck you too. He thought snidely as he passed by them to get into an elevator.

There were screams off in the distance..or was it just one person yelling? Reegar planned on keeping to himself as he staggered through the crowds, trying his best to blend in. Soon enough, he could make out a drunk Turian off in the distance flailing his arms around and going off at the people around him. "What're you looking at?" He called out to Reegar who only sighed in response.

Out of all these people around him, this bastard would have to target the one person who was in no position to fight back. Reegar didn't have the patience to deal with this asshole and he slowly reached his hand towards his gun...only he didn't have too.

There was a large mass of dark energy that swallowed the Turian and lifted him up in the air with perfect control. "I already told your ass to leave once. Nicely. Now, I'm done being nice." The deep voice of the Asari woman broke the tension before sending the drunk bastard off into the distance with perfect percision.

"Aytheta!" There was another one woman who ran up to them - a very tiny little blonde human woman with an exotic looking aura around her. "You promised me that you weren't going to handle it like that!" the fiesty little blonde crossed her arms with a small pout that accenutated her delicate features.

Her dark brown eyes landed on Reegar and he could feel his heart skip a beat. "Are you okay?"

Do I look like I'm okay? Reegar rolled his eyes at this silly little human and turned to the Matriarch instead. "Where is..the closest clinic?"

Aytheta shrugged her shoulders and pointed her head in the direction where he needed to go. "Over there." she answered and walked over to one of his sides. "Melia, we're gonna take him to the urgent care." she motioned over to his other side and both of them looked at her sideways.

This little human - Melia, was only standing at 4'9 wheras Reegar was a whole foot taller than she was at 5'9. How on Earth was she going to support his weight? This girl had an otherworldly look to her that made him question if she was even a human at all...

"Reegar!" Another voice called out - this one was familiar to him..this one was warm.

The marine looked over to see Tali running over to him with Shepard not too far behind her. He was surprised to see them this soon after Haestrome, he was hoping that Tali wouldn't have to see him in this state. It actually made him feel a little upset, to be honest.

Tali didn't ask any questions considering that it was pretty clear that he was very injured and she balanced his other side. "Don't worry, we're going to get you some help." she reassured as she guided him with the Matriarch with everyone else following behind.

It was strange. Reegar could feel his vision beginning to blur with every step they took , but he wasn't afraid. Tali was right here with him, and he trusted her more than anyone else that was present here.

"Reggar, we need you to stay awake." Tali scolded him like a worried mother.  
"No..I'm fine.." Reegar whispered and they both knew that that was a lie.

Before Tali could say anything else to him, her arms were beginning to feel heavy and that is when Shepard ran over to provide more physical support to the situation. "Reegar!" She called out once more and there was no answer.


End file.
